


Perfect

by fringybitch



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringybitch/pseuds/fringybitch
Summary: There was no other word that could better sum up Tom's appearance at that moment.
Kudos: 4





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> usual rpf shit. dont show this to matt or tom.  
idea inspired by a house fic called "divine" by scandalous. i like wilson in lingerie. i also like tom in lingerie. thats it.

Perfect.

There was no other word that could better sum up Tom's appearance at that moment. Hands sliding over his own hips, he took one more glance at the mirror, running his hands through his soft, dark, shoulder-length hair.

_ Absolutely perfect, _ he thought.

Turns out, going along with the idea Matt had more-or-less-jokingly mentioned a while ago - a silly whisper in his ear after an amorous night, an idea which had the word “lingerie" thrown in somewhere along the way -  _ yeah, _ it was totally worth it, despite having initially thought of it as “ridiculous” and “out of his comfort zone”. Tom's definition of  _ comfort zone _ needed to be widened anyway; after all, this was  _ Tom, _ the man known for his shtick of  _ wearing the same thing almost every goddamn day. _

He hadn't felt like this in a while, and he loved it to death. If he were to ever be asked to choose one word to describe himself,  _ sexy _ would usually not be an option, let alone his answer. Except for now. This kind of confidence was unusual for him - and certainly he wouldn't always think of himself as exceptionally… attractive. As in,  _ sexy. _ It was impossible not to believe that now, though.

His hips were beautifully hugged by the lacy garter belt holding the fishnet stockings stretching up his legs, and the adorable panties and beautiful lacy brassiere - all of a dark black contrasting beautifully with his pale skin - were completing the look along with a pair of thigh-high boots Tom was surprised he could even walk in. Not to mention the fact he even put on  _ lipstick _ for this. His own confidence topped it all off, and he had no shred of doubt that Matt would love it too. After all, no matter what he was wearing, Matt would love it anyway. Matt loved  _ him.  _ The lingerie was just a bonus, a sweet little gift for the sweet man he dearly loved.

Another look into his mirror to make sure he looked exactly the way he wanted, and he carefully stepped out, heading towards Matt’s bedroom, his own steps against the hardwood floor audible enough to take him by surprise. And the quiet creaking of the door, as Tom opened it and let himself in, caused Matt to look up, away from the phone in his hand and towards the gorgeous silhouette standing in front of him, faded green eyes glimmering in the dim moonlight.

Weirdly enough, Tom couldn't even look Matt in the eye at first. As if it was suddenly  _ too  _ lascivious of him to dare to wear something like that, as if it were maybe a step too far. He brushed his worries away, though, and he was surprised to see… Matt, sitting on the edge of the bed, his phone tossed aside with the screen seemingly still on, face blushing red, grabbing at the bedsheets like he was going to faint right then and there, looking Tom up and down and slightly parting his lips. A smile curved on Tom's face, seeing how Matt clearly loved this already.

Tom gently shut the bedroom door, looking back towards Matt as he did so, seeing Matt admiring his body from head to toe. It was all deliberately slow, as if Tom’s movements were precisely planned beforehand, and Matt enjoyed every single second of the display in front of him; the silence of the moment was interrupted only by the sound of Tom’s careful steps, as he turned around and walked towards Matt. In a matter of seconds, Tom was there, right in front of Matt, waiting for a word, a compliment,  _ something. _

“So… how do I look?”

Matt swallowed, loud enough to be heard. It didn't take much for Tom to figure out that Matt was already… hot and bothered.

“You… actually did it.” Matt couldn't stop looking at Tom, at how beautiful, how indecent, how  _ sexy _ Tom looked in his lingerie - despite having only joked about it, only he knew how many times he’d actually thought of a night like this…

“You gave me the idea, and I simply did it. Does it look good?” Tom asked again, quieter.

For a moment, Matt was stuck between the urge to laugh at the fact that Tom took his idea seriously, and the urge to… simply enjoy the utterly beautiful sight in front of him. He stood up, pulling Tom's body closer to his, resting his own hands against the garter belt on Tom's hips.

“Tom, you look… bloody perfect.”

“I figured you'd like it,” Tom whispered, with a smirk on his face.

Matt let his hands wander away from Tom's hips, across his ass, up to his chest, then around his waist, and Tom couldn't help smiling. The way Matt admired his body from up close, like he was savouring every inch of him, like he was already picturing them in the bed next to them, him peppering sweet kisses along Tom's neck, his collarbones, his chest, his thighs, everywhere... For Matt, there was no need for words anymore, he simply wanted to let his carnal desire take over - which he waited.

After a good few seconds, Matt replied, stumbling over his words. “You look… incredible, Tom, I love this, I love you… I can't wait to…”

Tom smiled smugly, showing his sheer confidence, eyes brimming with a distinctive sensuality that Matt had never noticed in him before. “Not so fast,” Tom interrupted. “Be patient.”

Matt shuddered at that, sucking in a deep breath, and seeing Tom suddenly tugging at the collar of his shirt only made him more excited for what would follow.

“I’ll decide how the night will go,” Tom said before leaning in closer to Matt's ear and whispering, “so  _ I _ will kiss you first.”

Matt felt Tom's hand now tangled through his curls, and he was somehow still taken by surprise when Tom's soft, lipstick-covered lips pressed against his. A long, passionate kiss, turning into a loving mess of their lips and tongues. And another. And another. And that was all it took for Matt to let Tom take control.

**Author's Note:**

> friendship with btwsu ended. now pbtwsu is my new best friend


End file.
